A Howliday Adventure- My Version
by Scalene Waffles
Summary: I saw the sequels and was disappointed that I didn't like them. So, after a little inspiration from Bobsheaux's reviews, I decided to take a try and write my own version of how the sequels should've gone. Starting with the Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I saw the sequels, and I didn't really like them. Then, I got inspired by Bobsheaux's reviews of the sequels to write my own version of the movies, because I think with a little re-write they could be amazing. Although, if you guys do like the movies as they are, that's OK too. In fact, I'm glad if you do, especially since I don't, so I'm glad if you find some enjoyment in films I don't.**

 **Just be prepared for some initial changes that I'll explain as the story continues.**

 **I do hope even if you do, I also do a good enough version. So let's get on with the story and enjoy :)**

* * *

It was winter in Jasper Park, Canada. Snow falling around the land looking like a giant white sheet, the trees were bare, and half-rotted trees laid around on the ground. There was no life around, the place looked straight of a picture, no animals moving around.

That is, except for 6 wolves who were walking up a hillside.

"Are we gonna start? Huh? Are we? Are we? Are we?", a very small wolf with light gray fur asked, as he tripped for the umpteenth time as he and his sister ran excitedly around their uncles, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, who were pushing a hollow log up a hill, their older brother walking cautiously behind them. Alright, little pups, Salty told them as they reached the top, and the pups finally started to settle down. "Be prepared to taste the wind."

"Well, come on! Let's go!", the golden-furred female, Claudette, exclaimed as she and her younger brother got inside the front of the log, their uncles behind them.

"I-I don't really know if this is safe", the older brother with dark gray fur said as he saw his siblings get in the log.

"Aw, would you relax Winslow? It'll be fun!", Claudette said as Mooch started to lower the log down.

"But we could fall off?! O-Or we could crash into rocks?! Or fall into the water and the impact crushes our bodies?! O-or-"

"Or have the time of our lives! Now let's start this ride!", Claudette said. With that, Mooch in the back moved the log forwards, and the 5 wolves slid down the hillside, their cheers echoed through the forest as they slid further away.

Winslow looked down nervously at the hill as he skittishly moved around.

"What do I do? What do I do", he asked himself as he paced. "Ohh, Mom's not gonna be happy with this."

He looked back down the hill, where an impact from the log was seen in the snow.

Nervously, he sighed and closed his eyes as he jumped down the path to catch up.

* * *

Down the hill as the flew by the trees, the 6 wolves in the log could hear a series of terrified screams behind them.

"Well", Claudette started to say. "Looks like Winslow decided to join us after all."

* * *

Down in the valley, a female Alpha ran in the field. Behind her, a gray Omega tried his hardest to catch up as he shouted to her.

"Hey, Kate", Humphrey said in-between pants. "

"Well this wouldn't be happening if you didn't leave them with your friends", she shouted back while not stopping.

"Would you relax? They're great sitters!"

Humphrey kept running as Kate suddenly stopped. Humphrey tried to stop as soon as he found out, but ended up crashing into Kate's back and fell on the ground.

"For Alpha pups, yes", Kate argued back. "But what about Isaac?! He can't handle things like that, he's just a runt!" She searched in all directions for any sign of their pups. Humphrey cautiously came towards her.

"Hey", he said in a comforting tone. "I know you worry about him, but he's fine. I'm sure right now the guys are doing something fun with him that's completely safe."

* * *

"I'm doing it", Isaac exclaimed happily as he stood on Salty's head. "I'm tasting the wind!"

"You sure are, little dude!"

"Way to go, bro!"

The group took a sharp left as Runt fell backwards into Shakey. The 2 laughed as they went further down the hill.

"This is awesome", Isaac said. "I wonder why Mom and Dad haven't taken us out on this."

Claudette looked at Isaac as her smile waned a little bit. Truth be told, she and her dad had been out log-riding several times before. She knew Dad wanted to take him out, but Mom was just so...nervous about her brother.

"Claudette"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned to Shakey. He took her and Isaac into his paws to shield them.

"Here comes the drop!"

* * *

"Well, where could they possibly be", Kate asked.

"Who knows? I mean, it isn't like they're gonna fall out of the sky."

Humphrey and Kate heard a series of cheers coming from a cliffside above them. Then suddenly they saw a log fall to the ground.

Before they could react, Salty and Shakey fell on the ground, Claudette and Isaac in tow. The 4 laughed as the opened their eyes, but then stopped when they saw Kate's disapproving glare in front of them.

"I had to ask", Humphrey muttered.

Kate was about to say something when suddenly they saw Mooch flying down towards them.

"WOLF-PILE!"

"No, no no! No wolf-pile, no wol-"

Too late.

Mooch landed on the 6 wolves below them. They struggled to get out of the large furry wolf as Mooch got off them.

Kate sputtered for breath, before suddenly turning her attention to her youngest pup who looked dazed and had a dopey smile on his face.

"Isaac", she exclaimed as she went towards her son. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Mom", he answered happily. "Mom, we had so much fun! We went sledding on a log down a hill! And-and I got to taste the wind, and help turn the log and it was great!"

Kate looked shock as Humphrey gulped.

"You went riding on a LOG?!"

"He was alright Mom", Claudette said. "He had fun and was perfectly fine-"

"But what if he wasn't?! He could've been hurt! You were supposed to be watching him! You and-"

Kate paused as she looked around. "Where's your brother?"

As f to answer her question, screaming was heard over the cliffside, and suddenly a dark gray pup fell into the snow below. He got up and shook himself off, before immediately flinching under the glare of his mother.

"They took Isaac log-sliding but I knew it was a bad idea and I tried to stop them before they could do it and-"

"She knows Winslow", Humphrey said to his oldest. Winslow then stopped talking and started to do short quick breaths.

"I-I'm sorry Mom. I-I tried to keep him safe."

Kate was about to speak, when felt Isaac rub against her front legs.

"But Mom", Isaac said. "I had fun. Lots of fun. And Winslow did try to stop me, he really did, but you and Dad made it sound so fun, and I just really wanted to try it out." He looked down ashamedly at the snow with his ears drooped close to his face. "I'm sorry."

Kate sighed as she looked into Isaac's eyes and calmed down. She then picked Issac up by the scruff and put him on her back.

"Come on", she said as she turned around. "Let's go home."

Winslow and Claudette obediently followed her as Humphrey looked rather annoyingly at his friends, before also turning to follow his mate.

With that, the family of 5 started to head to their cave.

* * *

 **Ok, so...I said it was gonna be a lot of changes.**

 **Btw, Winslow and Isaac are Stinky and Runt respectively. They'll be called that later on in the story as I explain it further.**

 **I figured here, they're probably the wolf equivalent of 5 year olds.**

 **So yeah. Kate's very protective of her youngest runt.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I really wasn't expecting so many people to like it on the first chapter. Thank you all so much for your comments and words of praise :)**

 **Comment shout-out:**

 **Tripod75: Well agreed. Funny enough, I have no clue what to do with Dino Digs. I'll just deal with that bridge when we reach it.**

 **Infernoblades99: Thank you. Yeah, I wanted to make them more distinct outside of appearance, and to eventually have their own arcs as I continue the fics.**

 **Dax0042: Thank you. Yeah, for me, Dino Digs was a lot more than just a little letdown. It was…..something else.**

 **Bikerboy: Thank you. I'll try to work more on my comedy, and I'm always open for any type of suggestions to improve it.**

 **Crystalfang's Tribal Pack: Oh man, I LOVE Bobsheaux. Truth be told, I saw his reviews of the movies before I even saw the movies. He's how I know they existed. It's no problem, I didn't like those names either. Though I had a thought of them still being called that later, but as nicknames instead of their birth names.**

 **Now with all that said, on to the second chapter. Hopefully, I can keep it up.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Inside a cave, there were a family of wolves. Kate and Humphrey were inside, Humphrey digging up bones from the ground while Kate inspected the interior, which was decorated of sorts with holly, pine cones and needles, and bits of gathered moss. Their 3 pups played with some old leaves that had been piled up inside an old log, the same one that Kate and Humphrey used during the stampede.

Humphrey had come up with the last bone in his mouth, when he turned his attention to Kate, who was going over the same moss covered rock for the fifth time. He saw outside the cave, a purple flower that had somehow survived the snowfall. A very rare oddity during this time of year. He smiled and walked over to bite the head off with his teeth.

He then turned back to Kate and unexpectedly put it behind her ear. She felt it, and turned around only to bump her nose in with Humphrey's.

"Humphrey, what are you-"

"Hey", he said softly. "We've got our food. Our family will be over soon. The place looks great. This dinner's going to be fine."

Kate sighed. "I know, but...It's the first pups' dinner during the winter season, and there hasn't been a caribou seen for days so we have bones, and..and I really think we should've moved that log more against the wall." She then slouched her back a little. "I just want this dinner to be perfect, and I'm a little.."

"Scared", Humphrey asked.

Kate looked at him wide-eyed. "Pfft. What, scared? Ha ha, no, no no no, I'm not scared."

"Really", Humphrey raised an eyebrow. "Because from the sound of it, you are."

"I am not."

"Oh my gosh! You really ARE!'

"Humphrey-"

"Woah woah woah, stop the presses! Are you telling me that you, the greatest Alpha ever, is scared of a little dinner?"

Kate scoffed. "What? I would never-"

"But it sounds like you are. I mean, Kate, she can take on 3 bears at once, but a little winter dinner, and call her mommy", he then chuckled.

"Humphrey! Why you..I am NOT going to let this stop me! We will all get together, have a great time, and these bones will be the greatest you have ever tasted!"

Humphrey then came at a fake attention and gave Kate a mock salute. "Yes sir."

Kate rolled her eyes at her mate and sighed, but still smiled.

"Hello", Kate's ears perked up at the incoming sound of her mother's voice. "We're here."

Winslow, Claudette, and Isaac perked up at the sound of Eve's voice, and rushed out from the log to greet her. "GRANDMA!"

Kate watched her pups go out and followed suit with a newfound confidence in her posture. Humphrey soon followed behind with a smile and a low chuckled.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Eve was outside laughing as her grandpups licked her face.

"Alright pups", Humphrey said, a jokey tone in his voice. "Let's take it easy and give Grandma some space, huh?"

Reluctantly, the pups all got off as Eve walked over to her daughter.

"Hey Mom", Kate greeted as she nuzzled Eve.

"Hello sweetie. Hello Humphrey. You 2 seem happy."

"We very much are", Humphrey said with pride.

"That's good.", Eve smiled. "Because you know if you don't keep my daughter happy, you can kiss those paws of yours goodbye because they'll be torn off and shoved down your throat so you can't run away from my teeth sinking into your soon to be exposed carcass."

Humphrey went wide-eyed, in both shock and fear. Kate stammered as she changed the subject. "So Mom is, uh, Dad coming?"

"Why yes. Him and Tony both are", Eve then pointed over to the middle part of the entrance.

Behind them, they saw Winston and Tony, who were talking amongst themselves. While they couldn't understand all of it until they got closer, they did make out some words like "hunt", "rogue", and a rather enthusiastic "lockjaw".

Eve rolled her eyes "And as usual, they're talking about war."

Winston and Tony then directed their attentions towards the group in front of them.

"Hello, Kate and Humphrey", Tony greeted.

"Hello Dad, Tony", Kate said back.

"Hey, Tony. Hey, Dad", Humphrey came over holding out a paw. "Give me some paw."

Winston looked confused for a second, before putting his out as well. Humphrey smiled.

Soon behind them, they saw Garth and Lily start to run towards them as Claudette and Isaac saw them.

"UNCLE GARTH", Claudette rushed down.

"AUNT LILY", Isaac said trying to keep up with his sister from behind.

The 2 pups then collided with the older Alpha and Omega, who laughed and greeted them while going further up the hill.

"Glad they came here safe", Tony said in a tone of relief.

"Well, yeah", Humphrey said. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Word has it that a rival pack has been sneaking in out pack borders", Winston explained. "To try and take the Alphas and weaken us to take over."

Winslow looked to his grandfather and gulped, already starting to shake. "Y-You don't think they're actually going to do it, d-do you Grandpa?"

Winston then looked down at hi grandson. "Of course not. Besides, it's not anything for you to worry about."

"Y-Yes it is", Winslow tried to stop shaking and straighten up. "I-I'm supposed to be the future leader of the pack. It's good for me to know things like this too."

Winston chuckled at his grandson. "Well I don't think you have to just yet. You'd have to be a pretty brave pup to be dealing with those kind of Alphas."

"I can be brave", Winslow puffed up his chest to try and prove it. "I'm one of the bravest pups I know."

What Winslow didn't know, was that another wolf was creeping up behind him as he said it, until a voice finally spoke,

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT TO A ROGUE WOLF?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Winslow put his paws on his face and shivered before the voice. "Please! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

However, he stopped shivering when he heard giggling. He took his paws from his eyes and looked up to see Claudette laughing at him. He huffed as he got back up.

"Very funny."

"That's why I'm laughing", she said as she smirked. "That was a pretty brave front you put up there Leader."

"I wasn't prepared!"

"Alright, you 2", Kate said breaking it up. "That's enough for today. Now why don't we all go inside?"

* * *

Inside, the family of wolves was inside, eating bones and talking to each other. Kate looked around as she saw her family talk amongst each other.

Winston and Eve were talking to Humphrey, who was telling them jokes.

"And so then the moose says to the woodpecker, "that's not a branch, that's my antler", Humphrey finished the punchline as Winston and Eve laughed in between their bones.

There was also Garth and Tony, who were talking amongst each other.

"Son, will you please find a cave", Garth asked. "I already told you I'd give you mine."

"But Lily and I like living in the tall grass. Especially the very tall grass."

Claudette and Winslow were watching their aunt Lily, who was wearing the log on her back, and moving in the leaves.

I give up", Winslow said. "What is it?"

"It's a turtle entering the water."

"Oh", Winslow and Claudette laughed.

"Boy", Winslow said smiling. "You sure are fun Aunt Lily. And trust me, I know fun."

Claudette rolled her eyes. "Oh please, brother. If what we did was up to you, we'd just be down in the forest rolling around in stinkweed all day."

Winslow huffed. "I LIKE playing in stinkweed! For me, it's fun."

Kate rolled her eyes at her oldests; bickering, before realizing she couldn't find her youngest. She started to panic as she looked outside the cave. There she saw Isaac starting to walk down the hillside.

"Isaac", she called out to catch his attention. "Where are you going?"

Isaac turned around towards Kate. "I have to go."

"Then why didn't you ask me to come with you? You had me worried."

"Well, Winslow and Claudette don't have to ask you anymore. I sort of thought I didn't have to either."

Isaac looked up towards her innocently with his large blue eyes, while Kate mentally worried to herself. She then looked back down to her son and sighed,

"Alright, but be fast. And stay close to the cave."

Isaac smiled and his tail started to wag. "Ok mom." He quickly nuzzled her fur before continuing down to the trees below. Kate watched him leave down.

 _Be alright_ , she thought to herself. _Please let him be alright._

* * *

Isaac sniffed the trees around him, trying to obey his mother's request to be fast. He was still pretty happy about about what she said. First he got a log ride, and then he gets to go outside the cave by himself. This wasn't like her, usually she was much more close to be by his side. His thoughts were interrupted when he found a suitable tree he liked.

However, as he was marking, he was unaware that there another unknown large wolf looking towards him and grinning, before slipping past the trees and going towards the pup.

Isaac then dug his back paws in the ground started to go back up the hill towards the ave. However, in the middle of his walking, he saw a large shadow go over him. Confused, he looked up to see a large brown wolf glaring down at him, baring large fangs.

"Uhhh..hello."

* * *

 **I hope I wrote Kate and Humphrey well enough.**

 **I took some lines from the movie, but hopefully it's not enough to feel like a rehash.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
